marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 35
(title) | Quotation = | Speaker = | Editor-in-Chief = Marv Wolfman | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Tom Palmer | CoverArtist3 = John Romita | CoverArtist4 = Danny Crespi | StoryTitle1 = Hell Hath No Fury | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... After getting the weakened Dracula to feed upon Jackson Hardy, Daphne von Wilkinson offers a deal to Dracula: If he eliminates four men she blames for the failure of her fashion business, she will try to find information on Dr. Sun for him. Dracula decides to go along with this plan, and Daphne makes a few phone calls to get information out of a member of Scotland Yard she apparently has incriminating photos of. When she is finished Dracula asks why this woman wants these four men killed. She explains that when she took over her fathers fashion business, a number of her designs were stolen by the four men in question and that nobody believed her because she was a mere woman. Amused by this woman's need for vengeance, Dracula agrees to carry out her request. She first asks him to target Martin Beatering, however Dracula informs her that he needs more than one person to sustain himself this night, she then agrees to provide for him.. As Dracula goes to his first victim, in Brazil, Brother Voodoo and Frank Drake fight off the zombies that have been unleashed upon them. The two men manage to over power the zombies sending most of them off a cliff. The last zombie, armed with a torch attempts to light Brother Voodoo on fire, however Voodoo's mystical immunity to fire allows him to set the zombie on fire, incinerating it. With the threat passed, Brother Voodoo asks Frank to help him find Danny Summers, Franks "friend" and the one responsible for leading the two men into this trap. While back in London, Dracula descends on the home of Martin Beatering, who is bickering with his wife Tilly. Since he last worked with von Wilkinson he had run out of fashion ideas and since has been reduced to working on an assembly line, putting the two in dire financial straits. When Dracula knocks at the door, he tells them that Daphne von Wilkinson had sent him calling. When Martin asks what Daphne wants, Dracula pounces on him and feeds, when he finishes draining Martin, Dracula then turns and does the same to his wife. Returning back to Daphne's studio, Dracula is given one of her fashion models named Angie as another meal. Dracula tells her he will kill the next three victims over the following nights until the information he needs is obtained. The following night Dracula sets up a dinner date with his next intended victim Ken Mitchell. Mitchell admits to stealing Daphne's work but justifies himself by stating it happens all the time in the industry. Dracula explains that Daphne has "forgiven" him and wishes to hire him so that he might steal designs for her failing business. Mitchell is interested, and Dracula manages to convince him to discuss matters further in the men's room as it is less noisy in there. There, Dracula feasts upon Mitchell. Upon departing, Dracula begins to wonder why he's doing a woman's bidding when he could do better hunting Doctor Sun himself, and this exercise is only wasting his time, and causing his vampiric powers to drain even more. Next Dracula pays a visit to Jack Bolt, when Bolt asks what Daphne wants, Dracula explains that she has sent him to kill him because he never took her suggestions seriously. Even though Jack Bolt is in the top of his shape, he proves to be no match for Dracula and shares the same fate as those that Daphne has requested killed before him. His final kill is of shrewd business man Winston Twindel. Dracula finds him being driven through Scotland at 3:00 am, making stock trades and firing employees. Dracula appears in Twindel's car and feeds upon Twidel and sends his car driving off a cliff. Returning to Daphne's home three days later, Daphne informs Dracula that she was able to get information from her man in Scotland Yard. She explains their own investigations of Dr. Sun point to the United States, specifically the city of Boston. As Dracula departs, Daphne asks for reassurance that all her targets are dead. Dracula proves it to her in the worst way possible: by having all her victims -- all vampires -- enter in to feed upon her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Stanley (Windle's chauffeur) * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** *** ** ** *** | Notes = * Cover art modifications on Brother Voodoo's face by Romita. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}